The disclosure relates to copper-containing material that is colorless and maintains antimicrobial activity, and more particularly to paint including copper-containing glass particles or cuprous oxide particles, and either one or more of sodium thiocyanate and titanium dioxide.
Cuprous oxide and metallic copper have been used as an antimicrobial additive in various materials; however, copper is highly colored and may not be used when a white or colorless material is desired. Colorants may be added to adjust the color, but often results in muted colors or a cream or non-white color. Moreover, colorants and other additives may reduce the antimicrobial activity of the material. For example, cuprous thiocyanate is a white pigment that can be employed to adjust the color of the paint, especially when applied to a surface; however, while enabling an off-white color, it does not exhibit the high antimicrobial activity. Accordingly, there is a need for a material that is colorless while maintaining high antimicrobial activity. More specifically, there is a need for a decorative paint that exhibits colorlessness and high antimicrobial activity.